A high speed uplink packet access (high speed uplink packet access, HSUPA for short) technology enables optimization and evolution of a packet service in the uplink direction, namely, the direction from a mobile terminal (User Equipment, UE for short) to a radio access network. The HSUPA technology implements enhancements in terms of highest data transmission rate, cell throughput, and delay by using mechanisms such as adaptive coding, physical layer hybrid retransmission, Node B (Node B)-based fast scheduling, and short frame transmission at a 2 ms transport time interval (Transport Time Interval, TTI for short).
Each UE is scheduled according to a packet scheduling principle in conventional HUSPA. The data transmission rate and transmission time of the UE are controlled by the Node B; the Node B determines the current highest transmission rate of the UE according to the cell load, channel quality of the UE, and payload to be transmitted.
Currently, a multiple input multiple output (Multiple Input Multiple Output, MIMO for short) technology is introduced in a downlink direction to improve performance such as throughput of a downlink system. However, in an uplink direction, the spectrum utilization is lower, coverage performance is poorer, and the user peak rate is lower, which need to be further improved.